Mightnight
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Cada noche, a media noche. Se encuentran dos solitarios para hacerse compañía. Harry ha elegido su camino, y apenas faltan tres días para que empiece su nueva vida.One ShotShonen ai


**Mightnight **

* * *

**Autora: **Vampira Horchatera

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente los personajes pertenecen a JKRouling

**Summary: **Cada noche, a media noche. Se encuentran dos solitarios para hacerse compañía. Harry ha elegido su camino, y apenas faltan tres días para que empiece su nueva vida./One Shot/Shonen ai

**Nota:** Mi primer Harry/Tom! soy muy feliz!

Este fic fue escrito en un arrebato de musas a las 12 de la noche. No contiene escenas de sexo y apenas flash, aunque sí el sentimiento. Se me dan bien los fics filosóficos, no los apasionados.

No contiene spoilers del 6º libro.

¡Dedicado a **Izzy Black**!

* * *

**Mightnight**

Faltaban tres días.

Tres tranquilos e imperturbables días que nadie, esperaba, nadie podría estropearle.

Ya habían terminado los exámenes de fin de curso. El verano empezaba a notarse.

Ya no llovía. Los días soleados empezaban a frecuentar, y la primavera dejaba paso al calor y a los baños en el lago.

Harry miraba por la ventana, las estrellas. Esas inalcanzables para él.

Suspiró.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde hacía algunos meses.

Algo dentro de él se había hecho más y más grande, alimentándose de todas sus esperanzas, pero no eliminándolas, sino fortaleciéndolas hasta tal medida que su mente sobrepasaba toda escala que hubiese podido haber imaginado en años anteriores.

Desde el inicio de ese curso Voldemort no había dado señales de vida al mundo mágico. Ni ataques, ni pistas, ni nada.

Que preparaba una estrategia totalmente secreta, decían algunos.

Que recuperaba fuerzas y poder, predecían otros, que se hacía más poderoso a cada día que pasaba y que nada podía pararlo en esos tiempos.

Nada salvo Harry Potter, claro.

Todos creían en Potter, hasta los Mortífagos le temían, tanto como a su amo.

Vamos, y porque no decirlo, pensaban todos, también El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado teme al niño Potter, sino¿Por qué intenta matarlo desde hace tanto tiempo, si no es por temor?

¡Ja! Ingenuos, ignorantes, magos temerosos por su pellejo. Claro, todos se ponen de parte del quien creen que vencerá. Tanto por temor como por respeto.

Sin duda, los Mortífagos por poder, ambición y temor, servían a Voldemort.

Y los demás… todos confiaban en Harry. El salvador del mundo mágico, que debe dar su vida para salvar la de todos los demás, un único sacrificio.

Involuntario.

Pocos sabían que Harry Potter no daría voluntariamente su vida a una causa que podía entender y respetar, pero no apoyar.

Pocos significaba contados con los dedos de una sola mano.

-

-

No, el bien y el mal.

No podían separarse por esa franja imaginaria. No podían elegir, yo soy bueno tu eres malo.

Es un principio que existe desde los mismísimos inicios de la humanidad. El bien no es bien sin mal. El bien es mal si no existe mal.

No podían simplemente querer destruir la magia negra y dominarla por encima con la magia blanca. No podían someter a la magia blanca hacer la labor de la negra.

Y la negra no podía pretender ser mejor que la blanca, aun así.

Las artes oscuras contienen muerte, pero también belleza. Pueden lograr un mundo idílico, bello, sencillo y tranquilo, si se usan como toca.

Y la magia blanca puede causar muchos estragos si se descontrola y se usa con mala fe.

-

-

Entonces, Harry, piensa. Piensa qué deseas.

Siempre se repetía esas palabras. Desde la primera vez.

Las había intentado rechazar cuando se las susurraron al oído hacía ya muchos meses.

Snape se las recordaba en cada sesión de Legeremancia.

"¿Qué quieres conseguir, Potter? Piénsalo, debes leerme la mente, eso es lo que quieres, entonces¿Por qué no lo logras?" solía recordárselo con esa voz burlona de quien degusta cada una de las palabras con gran deleite, viendo enfurecer a la presa.

Y él al final lo lograba… pero era su profesor, así que no leía mucho. Así que los días siguientes se sentaba en un alféizar hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, y simplemente practicaba con los inocentes alumnos que correteaban bajo sus pies.

Eso le divertía. Había descubierto cosas interesantes. Aunque claro, jamás usaría esos conocimientos a su favor. No jugaría con la mente de esas ingenuas mentes que no se enteraban de la profanación.

-

-

Un día apareció Dumbledore mientras practicaba. A sus espaldas.

"Confío que no uses tus descubrimientos contra ellos, aunque no te gusten algunos." Harry sabía a qué se refería. Casualmente Parkinson, la Slytherin, había entrado en su campo de lectura, sin quererlo, claro está, y Harry se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

"Claro que no, profesor Dumbledore, jamás haría eso. Estoy practicando, nada más. Cuando logre un buen resultado practicare con Hermione, con su consentimiento." había sonreído de lado, Hermione tenía nociones de Legeremancia, y ella sabía desviar los pensamientos sin miedo a que Harry leyera algo que no deseara.

Harry también respetaba a su amiga, no buscaría más de lo que debía.

-

-

Así poco a poco, había conseguido superar las clases de Legeremancia.

Cuando Snape se lo notificó a Dumbledore, éste lo había hecho llamar.

"Dime, Harry. Voldemort ha intentado entrar en contacto con tu mente¿verdad?" Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, como siempre. Y sabía que Harry sabía que no lograba penetrar en sus pensamientos.

"Sí, lo ha intentado" Y varias veces. Últimamente muy frecuentemente. Cada noche. Harry sonrió.

"¿Y…?" Dumbledore estaba ansioso de la respuesta, los niveles de Legeremancia de Harry podía conseguir información secreta del Lord.

"No consiguió su propósito, profesor." Claro que no, Lord Voldemort ya no entraría en su mente clandestinamente.

"¿Has podido averiguar algo? Su paradero, algún plan, su nivel estático…"

"Sigue sin dar señales de movimientos. Está vivo, se lo aseguro, y tiene poder, mucho. Tampoco he podido ver nada, salvo, claro está, que me ha dejado ver al traidor. Seguro que para burlarse. Yo que sé."

Allí había terminado la conversación. Harry se había retirado con una sonrisa en la boca.

-

-

Y así habían pasado los meses. Poco a poco había ido cambiando. Y esas conversaciones le habían ido ayudando.

Y así cada noche esperaba ansioso el momento de estirarse bajo las mantas.

Y así habían llegado a los últimos tres días de ese año. Ahora sólo debía esperar a las vacaciones.

"Harry, ya es tarde, deberías acostarte, recuerda que prometiste a Hermione ayudarla mañana en Hogsmeade." Su compañero se había incorporado en su cama y lo observaba somnoliento.

"Gracias, Ron. Estaba pensando, este verano creo que podré venir a visitaros algunas veces." Le sonreía mientras se sacaba ese pensamiento de la manga.

"¿Sí? Me alegra saber que tienes controlados a esos muggles, hermano." Y seguidamente volvía a dormir plácidamente en su cama.

Sí, Ron. Los tendré controlados. Más de lo que crees.

Contempló por la ventana de nuevo y se puso en su cama.

-

-

.-Es pronto hoy, Harry.

.-Cierto, pero hoy no podré quedarme tanto tiempo como los otros días. Lo siento, tengo cita mañana por la mañana, -sonrió Harry, siempre sonriendo, esta vez con todas sus ganas. Harry debe siempre dar una buena impresión.- ¿Qué haremos hoy, señor profesor?

.-No tenemos porqué hacer nada, Harry. Ya han terminado tus pruebas, deberías descansar durante un tiempo, te has tomado tus estudios demasiado en serio este año, deberías divertirte un poco.

.-Profesor, debe darle la culpa a Lord Voldemort, la verdad es que me quita tiempo para divertirme, y mis estudios están dedicados en su contra. -torció una sonrisa con burla, mientras se recostaba en el mullido sofá. Adoraba ese sofá, se lo había dicho muchas veces.

.-Señor Potter, no debería hablar así del Lord, si le oye puede enfadarse.- un chiste con sonrisa y una copa de licor. -Cuéntame sobre esa cita de mañana que me priva de tu compañía esta noche.

.-Oh, estás celoso, -palpó con la mano a su lado indicándole que se sentara junto a él.- Convencí a Hermione para que se interesara en esos artilugios mágicos de la tienda de Hogsmeade que me indicaste, al final tuve que prometerle que la acompañaría mañana en la mañana.

.-Bien. Ten cuidado con la dependienta. Tengo un mal recuerdo de esa foca gorda.- frunció el ceño e hizo un gracioso resoplido con la nariz.

.-¡Cuidado, has echado el mal de ojo a esa pobre mujer, deberías controlarte!- intentó no escuchar el comentario que le habían dado, aunque a él tampoco le agradaba demasiado esa… bruja.

.-Dime, Harry… -quiso cambiar de tema- Dumbledore¿te sigue presionando como antes?

Harry suspira mientras contempla a su compañero. En verdad, se parecen tanto, que a veces se asustaba.

.-No. Ya no. Poco a poco va entendiendo que rehuso de él, que poco me importa lo que piense o deje de pensar. Ese viejo no será barrera este verano.

.-¿Qué cree que estoy intentando? -estaba entrando en terreno peligroso- ¿Cree que guardo fuerzas?

Harry abrió de golpe los ojos, mirándolo con fiereza.

.-Tom. Sabes que no sacarás información de mí. No aún, mientras yo esté en Hogwarts.

Sí, lo sabía, pero qué se pierde por intentar. Hacía tiempo que le había prometido a Harry no intentar sonsacarle información. Y éste se había negado a dársela voluntariamente. Decía que no le parecía justo.

Dumbledore era un manipulador, sí. Pero no chivaría sus planes sin que él supiera que puede hacerlo. No haría tal traición, por lo menos no a tales magnitudes. Eso era "jugar sucio".

.-Tu y tus métodos. Aún no te entiendo, Harry.-contempló a Harry, sentado a su lado, frente al fuego pues hacía frío en sus propiedades. Alargó la mano para acariciarle el cabello suavemente, apenas perceptible.

.-Lo sé, Tom. Sólo espera tres días. Tres días y saldré de Hogwarts durante unos meses.- Harry recordó entonces las vacaciones y se le iluminaron los ojos de golpe- Recuerda que me prometiste dejarme tu varita para con mis tíos.

A Tom le encantaba ver esa cara en Harry, alegre y feliz, el rostro de un niño, uno que está a punto de hacer una fechoría y está orgulloso de ella. Por supuesto, le ayudaría siempre en sus juegos.

.-Por supuesto.

Lo estaba adiestrando bien. El lado Slytherin de Harry siempre era más divertido que el Gryffindor.

La verdad, el Gryffindor en su interior le aburría, demasiado tedioso y cariñoso. Demasiado valeroso.

El lado Slytherin era más orgulloso y liberal, le exigía mucho y siempre más. Siempre quería más allá de lo que había pisado.

Y él no se lo negaría. No ahora que había logrado tenerlo a su lado.

Aunque fuese sólo de noche. Cada medianoche en punto.

Se encontraban en esa sala iluminada por la hoguera, se sentaban frente al fuego con una copa en las manos y conversaban y chismorreaban. Algunos día le enseñaba libros, otros objetos, otras veces le ayudaba a realizar hechizos complicados, hasta le ayudaba a estudiar para días posteriores.

Ahora lo tenía más cerca, y más hermoso que nunca.

.-Creo que Dumbledore sospecha.

Harry había roto el silencio.

.-¿Qué sospecha el director, Harry?

.-Que te dejo entrar en mi mente, Tom. Creo que lo supo desde las primeras veces, esas noches de invierno. Creo que yo quise decírselo.

Harry soltó una carcajada sincera.

.-Cuanto deseo decírselo, Tom; Que me llamas cada noche, y que yo acudo a tu llamado, siempre. Que hablamos, me cuentas y yo te cuento. Y hasta que nos carteamos. Imagínatelo. Quisiera ver su cara en ese momento.

Tom sonríe. Él también quiere verla. Por supuesto. El mismísimo Dumbledore, derrotado en una fracción de segundo por un niño que, casualmente, dice su secreto.

Daría lo que fuera.

.-Dale tiempo al tiempo, Harry. Son sabias palabras. Llegara el momento para todo.

.-Estoy ansioso de que llegue.

-

-

Harry se levanta del cómodo sofá.

.-Cada noche me cuesta más levantarme, Tom.

.-Pronto, Harry. Pronto.

Se gira hacia Tom, que lo observa sentado cómodamente.

.-Tres días. Recuerda que me vendrás a buscar a la estación.

Se agacha hasta besar sus labios en despedida.

.-Tres días y seré completamente tuyo, Tom Riddle, llévame. Donde quieras. A cualquier lugar. Contigo. Enséñamelo todo.

Tom sonríe, devolviéndole el beso que esconde todas esas promesas que tanto anhelan.

.-Primero visitaremos a tus tíos. Luego serás mío durante todo el verano, te lo puedo asegurar. Y entonces verás la cara de Dumbledore al volver al colegio. Y ese será tu mejor año. Te lo prometo. Buenas noches, Harry.

-

-

Bajaba del tren junto a Hermione y Ron.

Divisaron a la familia Weasley y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Al cabo de un rato, Harry pudo ver la incógnita figura que pocos conocían como Tom Riddle.

.-Nos veremos pronto, amigos, deseadme suerte.

Todos se voltearon a ver como Harry caminaba hacia un joven apuesto y desconocido.

.-Confío en ti, Harry. Nos volveremos a ver.

Ginny se despedía silenciosamente de lo que nunca pudo alcanzar, sabiendo que seguramente Harry había encontrado lo que ahora deseaba.

-

**FIN**

**-**

NO

NO voy a continuarlo.

¡ADORO los One-shots y punto! Y adoro los finales abiertos.

Creo que escribí todo lo necesario para poder terminarlo sin problemas.

La vida de Harry con Tom es privada de ellos xD y cada uno que imagine lo que quiera.

La aparición de Ginny no sirve más que para hacer comprender que ella ha distinguido a Tom, pero no que lo vaya a delatar.

**CLOVER**

_Quiero ser feliz, ansío la felicidad._

_Para hacerte feliz, para ser tu felicidad._

_Llévame a cualquier otro lugar. Llévame contigo._

_Quiero ser feliz._

**Vampira Horchatera**


End file.
